Beginnings
by KADavid
Summary: Sephiroth has been defeated and Geostigma cured. So why is Cloud Strife still depressed. Return to the past and see the joy of love and the pain of loss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read ' You Always Hurt The One You Love' it might be confusing when the Yuffie/ Vincent references come up. (Shameless attempt at getting more readers) It isn't necessary but might help to lesson questions.

Special Thanks: Cherry Blossom Dreamer- Her vivid recall of events and details of FFVII helped immeasurably. Her friendship, even more.

Special Writing Credit: Saharasfury- Her help with the new character is greatly appreciated and the kind use of her poem to open the story was freely given and humbly accepted.

Special Inspiration Credit: Katori Tsubasa

Kind words to all those who took the time to review my first fic. You know who you are. Thank you deeply.

I hope this story is as well received as my first.

" _They are going to hate it I know." _

Ignore him, please. That's my inner self-doubt demon Wayne.

"_Don't pretend I'm not here."_

I'm not pretending: I'm wishing you weren't here. Now go away before I describe your wardrobe.

" _Okay: I'm leaving but I will return by chapter 2 if you get no reviews."_

Disclaimer:I claim no ownership of any and all Final Fantasy characters or situations that appear in the following.

**Title: Beginnings**

_Annihilator of mind games, destroyer of manipulators, your time draws near.  
Your time has come, you will suffer a tragic fate because you've lost your sense of reality, your innocence, and love. Fate has chosen you as its slave forever.  
Life has a way of taking a toll on the guilty. I am your master and you are my slave. What was once innocent can not return to its origin.__The guilty remain slaves forever.  
I am what it is you see before you,  
I am one of the chosen,  
I am whole,  
Not incomplete,never alone.  
I have chosen the path that leads to happiness in the end.  
I am a child innocence, kind hearted, pure, loving.  
I am an adult, strong, fierce, loyal  
With the heart of a child.  
I belong to God and will be a part of his army until the end of time.  
I know love, hate, pain, suffering, not to care, joy, happiness, despair, and love.  
Life is all of this.  
Break from the depths of darkness and despair. In the glory of the light mortals must realize that death is not darkness but part of the light itself and must be dealt with as a new rebirth of one who is immersed in the light of God. God calls for those who seek his light in different manners of form, and calls for us young and old. Life is precious and should be lived to the fullest for one other reason, to gain knowledge in all that one has been graced with an understanding of what is and what is not expected  
The light and the ways of the light (God), enjoying life, being true.  
Out of the depths of darkness the light emerged into the hearts of all that is good._

Chapter 1: A Pain Shared

Scene: Seventh Heaven Bar

Time: Post FFVII AC

Sephiroth was dead. Again. At least the physical manifestation that could be seen and heard was. The essence of Sephiroth was a different matter. The blackness within his soul was born from hate: An unending and boundless hatred of humanity. Swirling about the mists that make up the space between the underworld and the living, Sephiroth's spirit-like body floated. "How_ could this have happened again?__ Everything was planned to perfection until that night in the Forbidden City. Kadaj had disarmed Cloud Strife and was at the point of ending that interloper's life when it happened. A flash of red cape, and Cloud was pulled to safety from under his sword tip. Vincent Valentine. How could he do this to him? Valentine was one whose soul was as black as mine once. What could have happened? What could have changed the heart within the vampire like human to risk his life for another?" _

_"Love; my son. Love of a woman."_

_"Mother?"_

_"Yes I am here with you. I have come to guide you to the Great Leviathan. There is a place prepared for you. A place of peace."_

_"The treachery of Shinra goes unpunished. I hunger to make all humans pay for taking you away from me. What of my revenge?"_

_"I have forgiven all as you must, my son. Within the Great Leviathan there is no need of hate or revenge. That is the peace awaiting you."_

"_A place where I will be able to sleep?"_

"_Yes. Take hold of my hand son. " _

"_I think I am ready now, mother. I am so very tired."_

Cloud was always like this after a major battle. All the other Avalanche members were always slapping each other's backs, whooping and hollering, glad that they were the victors. There was a time when Cloud was as elated in victory as everyone else, maybe more so. It was that time had taught him victory always came with a price. A price often measured in lives lost. Some deserving, some simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time it was an old friend from his days in Soldier. Another such loss, in his all too brief life, might push him into a madness few survive. This is the madness Vincent Valentine fought against on a daily basis. There are few souls that can remain sane once that path is taken. Vincent was saved by a small, sometimes larcenous young woman who saw beyond the pain within him to his inner light, the spark we call a soul. All these thoughts and many others were coursing through his mind as he walked among the strollers along the square in Midgar. He might have missed his destination when the light around him changed from the harsh white of the street to the softly enticing yellow of 'The Seventh Heaven Bar.' sign. The neon lights were a beacon that if only for a moment lifted his mood. He knew the one person who would never turn him away or give him a hard time when he went silent was there tonight. Tifa Lockheart.

"Now the one thing you have to remember when serving here is that you are going to get hit on by just about every slagger that comes across that threshold." Tifa Lockheart's raven hair and alabaster skin were in direct contrast to the attractive young lady before her. She was about seventeen but could pass for twenty. Not tall at five feet three but her posture gave the impression of greater stature. Smooth, unblemished skin with a natural sun tanned glow. She was wearing a short, but stylish jade green fitted skirt. This was nicely complimented by a bright white tee shirt and black vest jacket. The jacket was unbuttoned, to the great delight of a few of the men who were stealing glances at the very well formed young lady. Tifa continued in her instructions to her new bar waitress. "I don't want to scare you but it's going to happen."

"All I want to know is where do I draw the line?" Her voice was silky but not weak and was closer to singing than talking. Her honey brown eyes were large with long curled eyelashes that could make a man forget his name. You could look forever and see many things but never fear in them.

"Well it's different for everybody so I'll tell you what I consider over-familiar. Grabbing, pinching or slapping my ass. Squeezing, cupping, or any uninvited touching of my.." Tifa gestured to her breasts to ensure Sarah understood. "...twins. They can mouth off all they want as most of it is just the booze talking so I let it slide." This was an unwritten law in Seventh Heaven that only the most foolhardy ever chose to ignore. The stains left by their blood are sometimes pointed out to any who question the truth of Tifa's standard of conduct. No bouncer required as she deals out her own judgment and punishment on any transgressors.

"That sounds good to me." Sarah Brightstar had a relaxed easy going manner at first glance, unless you were a student of martial arts. The athletic body and controlled grace of her movements were a dead giveaway to those knowledgeable in the ancient ninja disciplines. "When do you want me to start?" As if already knowing the answer Sarah began to tie back her shoulder length auburn hair leaving only a few wisps of red highlighted bangs framing her attractive features.

"Well I could use the help tonight if it's okay with you?" Tifa asked with a growing smile as she watched Sarah, before the words were completely out of her mouth, begin clearing some of the late dinner dishes from the tables. "I_ knew I was going to like this girl the first time I saw her at my old instructor's school."_

The Seventh Heaven had become a sort of haven for the working class of Midgar and many a young man and woman had their right of passage into adulthood celebrated here. Cloud slowly opened the worn but welcoming doors into the unofficial Avalanche watering hole. The passing of many sober patrons into and the exit of many happy, slightly tanked ones out had left their mark on the twin doors. Their wood came from a single Black Masabi tree harvested many years ago from the forests of Mideel. The wood of the Black Masabi was highly prized for its deep red hues, strength and durability. From the first day that the then stylish eatery opened until Cloud Strife walked through them tonight, they have stood as mute witness to much of the violent history of Midgar.

Tifa saw Cloud about two steps into the room and knew right away that the torture he put himself through after each confrontation with Sephiroth was again battling for the dominance of his being. "Why_ does he do this to himself every goddam time? I could just go up to him and give his head a shake but it wouldn't do any good. How can a brain encased in such a lovely package be so screwed up?"_

"Hey Strife! You looking to get some food? I can grab the cook before he takes off if you want." Tifa tried to sound matter of fact but came off a little too bouncy and Cloud looked at her a moment before replying.

"Thanks Tifa, but I just came in for a drink and maybe some company, if you're not too busy." The last sounded lame even to Cloud.

She looked directly at him, making eye contact so that he knew she understood where his head was. "I have a few chores to finish up before the rush from the evening shift at the power plant rolls in. Tell you what though, I just started a new girl tonight and she could use the practice." Turning to the bar she asked. "Sarah, when you finish dumping that tray of dishes, see Cloud and take his order please."

Sarah had been behind the bar getting the dishes into the washer when Tifa called to her. Finishing up quickly she grabbed a clean tray and went over to the booth at the far end of the room. Sarah didn't need to be directed to Cloud's booth as very few people in Midgar didn't recognize him. The wild dusty blond hair, the boyish good looks and deep blue eyes.As he was walking past the bar to his booth she was surprised that he wasn't taller. He was settling in to the rear seat facing the street entrance when the front doors swung open with a loud slam.

Reno and Rude made their usual dramatic entrance into the place. An odd arrangement of circumstances had made these very capable Turks allies with Avalanche during the recent encounter with Sephiroth and his followers. These two were rarely seen apart and this had led to some rather tasteless jokes whispered behind their backs. No one in their right mind would ever get caught saying this stuff to their faces as the beating would be ugly. Reno's shock of red hair always preceded him into any room as eyes naturally clamped onto the spiked mass. Rude was a vision of coolness in his dark glasses and impeccable suit but the fabric couldn't conceal a broad chest and massive forearms.

"Hey! Tifa. Your two favorite customers are here." Reno was more than a little taken with Tifa but for all his bravura had never asked her out.

When she heard her name Tifa turned from the kitchen door where she had been heading and looked directly at Reno. "Well, if you get out of the way Reno I might be able to see them." A few titters could be heard but as Rude looked around all eyes were suddenly re-focused on their drinks.

"You have got to stop this hard-to-get act Tifa. People might think you don't like me." Reno tried to put on a swagger as he continued further into the bar.

"Well we should clear that misconception up right now." Tifa smiled sweetly at Reno and in a hard as nails tone added. "There is no might about it. I don't like you" She then turned back to the kitchen but once her face was away from the bar she smiled to herself. There was something about that Reno that made Tifa enjoy their verbal sparring.

"Another lesson on how to sweep women off their feet." Rude was eating this up. "When will you learn you don't have what it takes?"

"Oh. And I suppose you do?"

"I've forgotten more about capturing a lovely lady's heart than you'll ever know."

Just as Reno was about to give a reply, Rude spotted Cloud in his booth. Sarah had just arrived there and was about to take his order. "Hey Strife! Nice work last week. You do have a way with that thing you call a sword." In his own way this was as nice a compliment as anyone ever got out of him. Cloud looked up as if to acknowledge but instead just stared ahead.

"Come on partner. Looks like we are not welcome here tonight." Reno interjected. They moved toward another area of the bar and took seats with a view of the room and settled in.

Sarah was standing at the edge of Cloud's booth and waited until Rude and Reno had moved to one of their own before trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to notice her standing beside him so she decided to make the first move. "Hi my name is Sarah and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I take your order?" Her delivery was so natural you would have thought she had been doing this for years. She leaned a few inches toward Cloud as if awaiting his order.

Cloud had vaguely heard Rude say something to him but was lost in another place and time and didn't want to be pulled back to the now, so didn't answer. He couldn't ignore the next voice as it was so melodic. "Oh. Sorry I was day dreaming."

_"That part was obvious." _Sarah thought to herself. She then noticed his eyes. To say they were sad was an understatement. The vibrant blue was there but contained no spark of life.

"You're Sarah the new girl."

"Yes. But if you like you can call me Sahara. It's kind of a nickname my friends gave me." Her smooth voice brought Cloud even farther back from the shadows clouding his mind.

"That's more like a mispronunciation that a nickname. How did that come about?" Cloud genuinely wanted to know.

Sarah was a little startled by his obvious interest. This after all was the great Cloud Strife. "Well if you're sure you want to hear it."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." And he meant it.

She began slowly. "When I was quite young, around six I think, my mother would allow us to play on the sidewalk in front of my friend's house just around the corner. We lived in Sector Five. It wasn't until I was older did I realize how poor the neighbourhood was. It was just home when I was there." She was becoming more animated as her story unfolded. Clearly she was enjoying the reminiscences. "I was always told to be back home for dinner but I guess at six I didn't tell time too well. So when I was late my mom would stand on our front stoop and yell down the street for me to come home. Because of the buildings being so close the sound echoed back and forth until reaching my friend's place. By then it was overlapping and it sounded like Sahara. My friends just started using it and there you have it...my very boring and long-winded story." Her voice had trailed off until it was only a whisper and she looked a little embarrassed about going on and on.

"No. Please I really enjoyed hearing that. Besides, I asked didn't I." For the briefest of moments this young girl was able to lift the shroud of his depression and he was truly grateful. As he finished the last sentence his hand very naturally and without any warning clasped hers.

Very few people in Sarah's life knew of the secret within her. One she carried since she was five but only understood its full extent until she reached her twelfth year. Sarah was a very strong empath.

Tifa was coming through the kitchen doors with two heavy buckets of ice to dump in the bar chest when she saw Sarah and Cloud. It appeared that they were having a two way conversation and Tifa was mildly, or more accurately, pleasantly surprised to see Cloud actually looking interested in what Sarah was saying. "_That girl is going to get a raise if she keeps this up."_ Just as she was lifting one of the ice buckets:" "_DoRaMiTiLaDoRaMiTiLa". _Her phone went off causing her to dump the last few chunks of ice on the floor.

"Dam!" She fumbled around in the rear pocket of her black slacks and pulled out her cell. "Hello"

"Hi Tifa"

"Marlene?"

"Yes it's me on my dad's phone." She sounded excited but whether it was from talking on a cell phone or because she was with her dad was a toss up. "My Dad says I had to call you."

"Why is **he** not calling me?" An obvious question: Silence, followed by slightly muffled voices.

"She wants to talk with you Dad."

"No... Ah ...Say I'm busy in ..in.." Barret's bass voice was tinged with panic.

"My Dad says he's busy." The reply was so honest Tifa had to chuckle to herself.

"Okay Marlene can you tell me what's going on?" Her question was softly asked.

"We are going for ice cream."

"Marlene! I thought we talked about late night snacks and besides I told your Dad your bedtime was a half hour ago."

"Yes I know but I.. I..."

"Did you cry when your Dad said you couldn't go?" Barret was like so much jello when Marlene turned on the water works.

"Yes. A little. My Dad wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't worry." The voice was very small now.

"Oh I almost forgot. Miss Kisaragi came by looking for you and I told her you were working."

"Okaytthatsallgottagobye.I love you."

The phone went silent.

"_Oh great that's all I need. Yuffie's coming to see me." _

There had been many changes after the defeat of Sephiroth: The eradication of Geostigma, the gradual rebuilding of Neo Midgar and the lifting of the spirits of the general population. Two changes, however, had happened six months earlier. The awakening of Vincent Valentine from a coma and the growing love between him and Yuffie Kisaragi. Their relationship had progressed slowly at first, as Vincent was still not one hundred percent. But as time moved ahead so did the intensity of their love until one day about four months ago, Yuffie came into Seventh Heaven before opening.

"Tifa! Tifa! I have to talk to you!" Yuffie was almost shouting and looked flushed with exertion. Tifa wouldn't have long to wait for the real reason for the rosy colour in her cheeks..

"Yuffie. I'm not deaf and I am not all the way in Mutai, so you don't have to yell." Sometimes Tifa could sound a little condescending to Yuffie but her tone wasn't noticed today.

"I have to tell someone or I will explode." Yuffie was bouncing up and down in place looking truly like she might just do that.

"Okay but let me get you a glass of water so you can catch your breath." Tifa was moving around to the back of the bar and drew a glass fom the clean rack and poured Yuffie some water from the iced bar pitcher. "Here. Drink it slowly." She felt the warning necessary as Yuffie started to gulp it down, almost choking on the first mouthful. "Alright, now tell me what is so dammed urgent."

"Okay, but first you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am going to say. Agreed?" The pleading tone and the whole situation made it impossible for Tifa to refuse. Her curiosity demanded it.

"Last night." Yuffie began in a hushed, almost whisper. "Vincent and I went out for dinner to the Midgar Inn."

"_Big deal, you two have been out every night for a month straight." _Which was true; and hardly a secret.

"We had a very romantic dinner with candles and wine and even danced."

"_Vincent Valentine dances?"_

She was beginning to lean closer to Tifa across the bar as she spoke. "It was wonderful. After dinner and dancing we were leaving through the lobby when Vincent turned and asked if I would like to spend the night, as he had booked a room for us."

Tifa's interest was amplified ten fold upon hearing this development. "Oh. What did you say?" She tried not to sound eager but was unsuccessful, not that Yuffie noticed.

In a voice that was barely audible but unmistakably on the point of rapture she said. "I said yes. Yes!"

Tifa didn't speak, perhaps couldn't speak. This was big and Yuffie came to her first. She was more than a little flattered.

"Oh! Tifa. He was the most romantic I have ever seen him. He opened the door to the room and the first thing I noticed was the aroma of hundreds of wild Saphron flowers. He had them brought in from Mutai and they were everywhere in the room. He then scooped me up into his arms, carried me across the threshold and closed the door behind us. The room was lit by candles of every size and colour and the lights of Midgar could be seen through the windows. It was so beautiful. He walked to the bed and laid me down. He told me how much he had grown to love me and that I was the most beautiful woman in the world. Tifa I know I am not beautiful. I am short and a little mousy. I cannot go more than a couple of minutes without talking or moving and I don't have a body like you."

_"No argument from me"_ As soon as the thought registered in Tifa's mind she felt petty.

"Then he kissed me and slowly removed my clothes.He didn't move and looked at me so long I was embarrased. He then undressed himself." Yuffie paused a moment to catch her breath.

Tifa was barely able to stop herself from saying. _" Give me inch by inch descriptions! " _

"He never rushed even when I was filled with the need to give myself to him."

By now Tifa was leaning closer to Yuffie who had a far away look in her eyes. Tifa thought to herself. "_Great Leviathan she's reliving it all right here." "_Well. Tell me what happened after that." No hiding the interest in her now.

"We made love for hours. He was tender and gentle but also demanding; if that's possible, and well I can't go into more detail because …you know." Yuffie's blush was returning in a rush up her cheeks.

Tifa almost shouted to never mind propriety; she wanted all the details but could only manage. "I understand. I am happy for you both. You do make a wonderful couple." Truthfully she was envious of them and the love they had found together. This, in spite of all the death and destruction around them. Maybe one day she would find it too.

"That's not all." Yuffie was still a bundle of energy.

"_Oh crap._ _If she starts telling me how many orgasms she had I am going to go jump some poor slog and rape him on the spot." _She couldn't deny the feelings Yuffie's story had stirred within her, long suppressed due to her involement in one crisis after another. She was spared that particular fate as Yuffie continued to a more startling conclusion.

"Vincent said we should find a place and move in together." The beaming smile could have lit the entire bar. "So this morning we found a small apartment just two streets over."

"_Two streets over. Two streets….Oh no it can't be" _Tifa's cheeks began to drain of colour.

"It's in your building. Isn't that just the best news yet?" Yuffie bubbled.

Tifa slowly walked around from behind the bar. She needed to sit at this moment and the stools in front of the bar were the only ones she could reach and hope to maintain her balance.

Yuffie thought Tifa was coming to congratulate her and jumped up from her stool and hugged her tightly for what seemed an eternity. "Oh that is good news. When do you move in?" Tifa squeeked out. She was dreading the answer but couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Tomorrow: We are just one floor up from you." Such a simple statement was to have an impact on Tifa out of all proportion to the innocent words comprising it.

Luckily her late night shifts would save her from the constant creaking of the bed above her own. Or so she thought. During the next months the nightly, unmistakable sounds of them making love had become a constant reminder of what wasn't in Tifa's life right now. Two, three and sometimes four times a night they would be celebrating their new found happiness, and vigorously too. There was no escaping it. And the positively glowing aura coming off Yuffie when they would meet in the stairwell didn't help her growing frustration with self imposed celibacy.

"Hey! Tifa." Yuffie's sing song call roused her from the day dreaming. "I wanted to ask you something, but Marlene said you were working early tonight so I came here."

Tifa had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the Ninja Princess enter. "Yes Yuffie I heard. As you can see I am busy so could you get to the point?" If Yuffie was hurt by her tone she didn't show it and carried on with her question.

"Would you and Cloud, oh and Marlene of course, come over to our place tomorrow night for dinner with Vincent and I? You would be our first official dinner guests."

"_Well at least it would be one night I won't have to listen to those dam bed springs." _Tifa almost blurted out a hasty no but said. "Well...I was going to take Marlene out…"

"Oh please it would mean so much to Vincent if you would come. Please."

If only to stop Yuffie using the word please, Tifa said yes.

"Great. We'll see you around seven. Don't bring a thing we have it all planned out. It will be such fun."

"_Like a smack on the back of the head with a rock." _Tifa thought, but all she managed to say was. "Yes. I'm sure it will be."

"Okay. Well I have to go and meet Vincent. We are going out dancing again. Bye. Don't forget about tomorrow night." And she was out the door in a blur of giggles and skips.

The thought of Yuffie and Vincent's romance and the physical bliss they were enjoying was causing some unexpected feelings to bubble to the surface. Primarily, a heat long suppressed that was making its way from her loins across her abdoman and spreading a warm blush to her breasts. Just as fate would have it Rude picked that precise moment to call out for some service. Tifa turned and approached the booth he and Reno were sitting in. She was moving slowly and when at the edge of the table Reno turned to give his order the words caught in his throat. He looked up and saw a much more radiant Tifa than earlier. Her face was glistening with fine beads of moisture. The recalling of that night when Yuffie confided in her caused an unusually intense arousal: one she wasn't very successful suppressing.

Reno was trying to look relaxed but it was obvious to even the least skilled in interpreting body language that he was far from it. Tifa began to notice the fine bone structure and gray/green eyes of Reno in a different light. His red hair was strangely hypnotic and she found herself wondering how it felt between her fingers. This was not helping her to control her increasing urge for intimacy. "Yes. What can I get you gentlemen?" Her breathy voice was mesmerizing Reno.

Rude looked from Tifa to Reno and back. Where were the usual smart remarks and insults? Finally realizing if he wanted a drink he was going to have to order it himself he said. "Can we have two bourbons on the rocks:" Adding "please" at the last moment.

"Absolutely: I'll get them right after I clean up this table. It's a bit cluttered." She began doing just that. Reaching past Reno to retrieve some extra salt and pepper containers. The most unexpected impulse overtook Tifa at that moment. One that she was to look back on with embarassment but not regret.

As she began drawing back, her right breast brushed against Reno's arms as they lay across the table. He wanted to move his arms _"those oh so lucky arms"_ but was so stunned by this delightful accident he was immobilized. Tifa turned to look at Reno before completely breaking the contact and smiled.

Suddenly Reno seemed to awaken from his trance and summoning all his courage spoke up; albeit in a less than awe inspiring voice. "Tifa I would consider it an honour if you would allow me to take you out to dinner sometime." Rude was looking on with his mouth gaping as this wildly unexpected scenario played out.

"Why Reno, I would love to. Let me know where and when." As she took a step towards the bar she paused and turning her head said to Reno. "Was that so difficult?" She then continued on her way thinking she was glad that she wore the very flattering black, form fitting slacks tonight and the silver half shirt that was barely able to contain her ample bosom.

Rude finally managed to blurt out. "What the fuck just happened?"

Reno, reluctantly turning away from Tifa's retreating rear said. "I have no idea." The smile spreading on his face said he didn't care how or why but just that it did.

Tifa had reached the bar and had placed the items from Reno's table down when she heard Cloud's slightly raised voice ask. "Sarah. Are you okay?"

The clatter of a tray hitting the worn tile flooring followed by the unmistakable sound of a body a second later, made her spin quickly around. Cloud was just exiting his booth and nearby, on the floor laid the crumpled form of Sarah. She wasn't moving as Cloud first lifted her hand and then pressed his ear to her chest. Tifa approached at a run.

"What happened? Did you see what caused this?" She was looking in the faces of several patrons who had begun to gather. Some, out of concern, some, out of curiosity.

Cloud answered first. "We were just talking about nick names and I was going to give her my order when I saw her eyes roll into her head and she began to tremble. Before I could catch her she just collapsed. She's breathing fine so I think she's just fainted."

Tifa calmly took control. "Cloud, pick her up and bring her into the office. The boss has a couch in there. I'll grab the first aid kit and some smelling salts."

The flood of emotions, memories, pain and loss that the unexpected contact with Cloud generated was more than Sarah had ever experienced in all her life. In a split second Cloud's life was laid out within her mind. Many tragedies and deaths, but she was able to contain it until one scene played out. A young woman was kneeling in an ancient temple when a silver haired man in flowing robes approached from behind. Without a word spoken the man came to stand directly behind her still form. (Sephiroth, yes it was Sephiroth. She could see it clearly now.) He raised his arms over his head and plunged the silver blade of his sword into her back until it exited just below her heart. She knew who the kneeling woman was when Cloud's inner voice screamed "_Aeris."_ The rage that overflowed from this memory overwhelmed her. Her brain, in self defense, not being able to comprehend this level of hatred, shut down. No one could have imagined the hammer-like blow someone elses emotions had on a person with Sarah's abilities.. The question was, could she ever return from the safety of this self imposed oblivion.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't start out to write a long chapter but as usual I am not in control and things just happen when the words begin to flow. Hope you enjoyed.

KADavid


	2. Through My Eyes

A/N: Tough chapter to write but I think it's okay as a stepping stone to what is going to come.

_"As soon as he thinks of something to come after."_

"Shut up Wayne. You said you wouldn't come back if I got reviewed."

"_And you believed me. Duh. I am a demon you know, even if I all I do is sit around in a housecoat and whine all day. _

Please review. As shallow as this sounds I need the feedback to motivate me.

Thanks:

_Life and death are not so different._

_Both are_

_Welcomed by some _

_Cursed by others_

_Feared by many_

_And wasted by most_

_Live as well as you can_

_Love with abandon _

_Cherish your family_

_Cultivate your friends_

_Do not leave regret as an epitaph_

Disclaimer: I own no part of Final Fantasy VII or Square E. Thanks

Chapter 2: Through My Eyes

Tifa had Cloud lay Sarah down on the couch in her office as she brought the small first aid kit from behind the door. It was very basic with some gauze, bandages and materia based ointments. Looking deeper under the rolled bandages she uncovered the small bottle of pungent smelling salts. Approaching the prone and ominously still form on the couch she told Cloud. "Let me in there." He was hovering close and seemed reluctant to leave Sarah's side. "I need to get close and you don't want to get a dose of this stuff, it's potent." She knelt beside the couch and after removing the cap from the small vial gently waved it under Sarah's nose. No reaction whatsoever. Her assurance to herself that it was just a fainting spell was beginning to seem less likely and her concern for the young woman was evident on her face.

"We have to try something else." Cloud sounded more than a little worried and looked to Tifa for some sign he was overreacting. None came.

Tifa turned to the door and saw that Reno and Rude had squeezed into the small space as well and were trying to keep the press of concerned patrons outside. "Rude. Could you please get these people to return to their seats; or better still usher them out and anybody else still in the bar? I can't be running the bar and tending to Sarah at the same time."

"Consider it done." Rude moved to the door and with the quiet authority of experience, he had the crowd turned and out the doors in a couple of minutes with little or no complaining.

Reno stayed behind while Rude ushered out the Seventh Heaven patrons."Is there anything I can do to help Tifa?"

She regarded the handsome young man and thought "_Why is it I begin to think I am going to do something normal, like go on a date, and all hell breaks loose. It would be wonderful if my problems consisted of ,what to wear when he picks me up, should I order steak or stick with salads and should I kiss him that first night? No I get my usual dose of life and death, world shattering struggles to contend with."_ "Thanks Reno there is something you can do for me. Lets make that two things. I need you to get your ass down to the infirmary and see if any doctors are on duty. If not, try to locate Dr. Watabe. He knows us from when Vincent was hurt." She met Reno's eyes and added. "I wouldn't ask just anybody to do this." She placed her hand firmly on his forearm and squeezed gently. The second thing is I want you to remember we have a date to go on."

Reno smiled and even blushed a little."Shinra and Sephiroth together couldn't keep me from that appointment." He turned and was out the doors at a fast run.

Cloud was again leaning over Sarah and in a very un-Cloudlike way, was holding her left hand in both of his. "Do you think I had something to do with this? I have wracked my brain and gone over the conversation we had but there's nothing." The usual emotionless delivery Cloud used was noticeable by its absence.

"It might help if you go over it out loud with me." Tifa was thinking less about finding out what caused this and more about giving Cloud something to focus on. "You told me you were talking about…?"

"Nothing really: Just about her name and the nickname she got when she was young." His eyes remained fixed on the serene face of Sarah the whole time he was talking.

"Yes you mentioned that, but was she upset or calm or what?" Tifa was grasping at anything to find an answer to why Sarah collapsed.

"She actually seemed happy reliving the story and maybe a little embarrassed about talking about herself." Cloud was mentally trying to replay all the conversation in his mind and it showed in his creased forehead.

"The last time I looked over toward your booth it seemed that you were done talking. What happened after she finished? Tifa was concentrating on sounding in control but she knew she was speaking louder than necessary.

Cloud seemed to hesitate for a split second to gather the mental image of the moments before Sarah's collapse. "I was about to order my drink when I touched Sarah's hand for a moment. I'm not even sure I gave it a thought at the time. Maybe it was to make her aware that I appreciated her telling me the story. I don't really know." He bowed his head in frustration. He could handle any and all demons, monsters and even Sephiroth but a woman in distress was another matter.

"You touched her hand. Like you grabbed it or held it. What?" Tifa's frustration had bubbled to the surface.

"I took her right hand in my left and that's when she seemed to freeze for a moment. go limp and just fold up on her self."

Tifa was silently processing Cloud's description of events, going over her own experiences and knowledge of spells, magic and potions. "_There must be something I'm missing." _Her anger was building as the frustration in her inability to figure this out grew. Like a slowly dawning sunrise the light seemed to rise on Tifa's face and she grabbed Cloud's shoulder. "I know what it is." Just as quickly the elation drained from the beautiful young woman as she realized there was nothing anyone could do to help Sarah Brightstar.

The smallest of sounds was trying to invade the sensory limbo Sarah Brightstar was in. It wasn't a shout, it wasn't even a whisper. It was as gentle as the wings of a butterfly as it lay in your palm. "Words? Something familiar about...my name, its my name. Its my Mom. I must have slept in. I'm so tired though, I can't open my eyes, but why isn't she throwing off my covers like she always does when I don't get up?" She also felt as if she were floating and not lying in her bed. She couldn't recall the exact moment that something prised her eyes open but the blinding white when she did almost forced her to shut them again. Everywhere white. "How can this be?" Sarah Brightstar didn't understand what had happened. She had been talking to Cloud Strife in the 'Seventh Heaven Bar'. "Just talking about my…name. He ….touched my hand….pain….pain so intense it was a crushing weight…on me. I...can't…bear it any longer." She began to sink back into her unaware state when...

"Sarah. Sarah Brightstar. Can you hear me?"

"Pain…I… can't...move…help me…please."

"Sarah! I can help you. Concentrate on my voice."

"I hear you but I don't see you. There is nothing around me. Where are you?"

"I am here: You need to open your mind to the sound of my voice. Not the conscience part but the deepest hidden essence of your soul."

"Why can't I see you?" Her inner voice began to sound calmer.

"You will. Release the thoughts of pain and rage. It is the only way I can help you." The strength and caring in this voice was cutting through the fog of Sarah's defensive shell.

"I am trying. It is very hard. I feel you within my mind." Summoning every ounce of her strength of will Sarah began to strip away the layers of pain and dread that shrouded her inner being.

"Yes. You are almost free of it Sarah. Focus only on my voice." There was a sense of relief mixed with satisfaction in the voice now.

"I think I can see something. Yes: I see a person." Sarah's joy at such a small accomplishment was immeasurable.

"What you are seeing is my image but it is only in your mind's eye." The voice was clearer and for the first time easily identified as female.

The clarity and definition improved. It was a woman, a young woman, a beautiful woman. Sarah, from pictures and descriptions, knew who it was at once. "I am truly dead then. And worse: I am in limbo? Does the Great Leviathan deem me unworthy?"

"First, you are not dead. Second you are worthy but it is not your time to move on to the afterlife."

"But you are Aeris Gainsborough and you are dead." Sarah's argument had merit.

"You are right. I am she and I am not of the flesh. My body ceased to exist in its earthly form in the Temple of the Ancients. I feel all the emotions as I did when 'alive' but I cannot take form among the living.

"Then I am dead for I can see you." Her logic was still a powerful influence even in this wildly illogical situation.

"I cannot take form or communicate except with other Cetras." Aeris paused for a moment. "Like you Sarah."

"But I am not a...Cetra. Am I?" Sarah was hardly in a position to make leaps of faith and draw conclusions.

"Look within your soul Sarah and you will find the truth."

She began to understand that being a Cetra would expalin why she was different from other people. Her ability to see what others experienced in the past and to sense impending danger. The one ability she would have gladly given up if she could was sensing the death of those close to her. She knew the moment her father had died five months ago. He worked in Reactor 4 and was on monitor station two when the rebels raided and destroyed it. She felt no hatred toward the rebels as Shinra's defeat was a just cause but the loss of her father still weighed heavy on her mind. "If what you say is true why am I without form or substance?" There was still a hint of desperation in the question.

"I'm afraid the part of your mind that relates to the physical world is still locked against me. I am only able to communicate with the Cetra empowered abilities within you." The surreal nature of this conversation of two within one wasn't lost on Sarah and an awkward silence followed.

"Why are you here with me?" Sarah felt as if she was sinking back into the panic of a few moments ago which was ironic because she didn't even know if time was passing at all.

The person or essence that appeared before Sarah seemed to gather her thoughts before responding. "I am bound to a living soul by love and regret. That person is Cloud Strife. I am responsible for this burden you are suffering under. It was my actions that caused the pain and hatred that Cloud carries within him. I cannot allow this to destroy two innocent souls."

"If you cannot release my conscious mind, than I am trapped in a living death. My mother will be all alone." Tears began to fall from eyes that were only a thought manifested into form.

Aeris approached Sarah and placing her arms at Sarah's shoulders gently gripped them. It was a touch as real as any in the world of flesh and blood. Sarah felt a surge of compassion flow through the contact and gained faith in what she was hearing.

"I can help to bring you through this but only if you believe in me and in yourself." Aeris' strength of will was as powerful in this chasm of nothingness as it was when she walked upon the earth.

Sarah's ninja training began to assert a semblance of control as she started calming breath exercises. The fact that there was no air or lungs for that matter was irrelevant. The tenuous connection to the physical Sarah was strengthened ever so slightly. "I will do whatever is neccessary to return to my world of the living." Sarah quickly realized she was addressing someone who was dead. "No offence."

Aeris seemed to smile at the apparent insult. "This is not an easy road we are going to travel and the results are not assured but I promise to do all within my power to make you whole again."

"Thank you Aeris. I believe in you. What is it we have to do?" Sarah seemed to gather herself for the ordeal to come.

"We will travel along the threads of time to view events that have shaped many lives. I am hopeful that when you see all that Cloud has endured the knowledge will negate the power that his emotions now hold over you."

Aeris' conviction gave added confidence to Sarah. "Well, the sooner we start the sooner I can return." It was then that she realized, as if she was a casual observer, that her mind had provided clothes to both Aeris and herself. The thought was almost laughable if it wasn't for the grave situation she was in.

"The images you are going to see are from the past. Some distant, some recent: All are through my eyes. It will be difficult at first, but try to suppress the shields that the mind erects when confronted with the unknown. Are you ready?" It seemed that Aeris took a deep cleansing breath after she spoke.

"I don't think I will ever be ready but the alternative is far less attractive. Okay." The conviction in her inner voice gave a lift to them both.

"Clear your mind of all doubts and fears. Concentrate on my voice."

Sarah's ninja training and the awakening Cetra powers made this daunting request easier than she expected.

Sarah began to see shapes forming in the mists around her. They had colour but in pale pastel shades. The distinctly ghostlike images slowly took on more realistic appearances with the first recognizable object a large terra cotta wall, and then a shake covered roof. Then a most wondrous site gradually came into focus. A large red flower and then more appeared until a whole fire bush was visible. Now the whole house was clearly seen as well as a dusty yard populated with young Chocobos skittering around and pecking at an unseen food stuff on the ground. A small stone walk meandered up to a rough hewn wooden door into the house. There was a small wire pen and a small out building. Maybe a storage shed, by the rough boards that made up its not quite square shape. There were small pots containing wild flowers around the house and a small fence about two feet high encircled the parts of the yard that she could see. The surrounding countryside was clearly visible now. Low dusty hills with mist covered mountains far off towards the horizon. By the sun's position it was early morning; shadows were long and made the low shrubs and rocky ground seem to be alive with shifting shapes.

"I told you not to let them birds loose until the pen was fixed young man." The voice was loud but controlled and definitely female.

"But mom: The yard is covered with linx beetles and the Chocobos love them, so they won't run away." It was a young boy's voice. Slightly high pitched so he had not yet attained the years that brought on puberty. It was then the lad appeared from around the far corner. He was carrying a pale of water toward the house entrance when a couple of the scrambling birds threaded their way between his legs. Trying to avoid stepping on them the young lad stumbled and fell flipping the bucket high over his head and spilling the contents over him and the now squawking chicks. His blond crop of hair was now matted down and he was sitting in a growing puddle of mud. The noise of the collision brought the woman, obviously the boy's mother out of the house in a rush.

"What in all of the wisdom of the Great Leviathan have you done now?" Her scolding tone was mixed with a hint of a laugh barely contained.

"It wasn't my fault. They tripped me."

"Wasn't it you who let the darn things run free in the first place. Sometimes I think we should have named you Clumsy instead of Cloud."

A/N: Yah I know. Not exactly an earth shattering surprise that Cloud is the little kid. I tried at least.

Don't forget to Review pleeeeease! All those e's make it a must. LOL


	3. For Want of A Hero

A/N: Sorry to take so long to add this chapter. Sometimes the words take a bit more coaxing.

_Oh. Like they are going to buy that. You know its because your writing stinks and you take forever to put down one sentence._

Anyone out there have a spell to rid me of my self doubt demon Wayne? Please let me know. The more painful to the a..hole the better.

_Your threats arn't even good story material. It's a wonder anyone reads your crap at all._

Well unlike you, real people are kind and supportive, so just piss off.

_We'll see. Bet you don't get any good reviews._

It's a bet. I win you stay away for the rest of the story.

_What'll I get when I win? _

I'll stop writing and and let you have your own Messenger Account.

_Deal. What a sucker._

Disclaimer: By Wayne:_Since he couldn't possibly have any original ideas it must be Square Softs'_

**Chapter 3: For Want of A Hero**

Maybe it was the ease with which Sarah's mind had been entered by the spirit of Aeris or could it have been her subconscious desire to know what lay behind the strange powers she had. In either case her journey into the mists of time was clearing up many questions. All except the one question that made any other consideration unimportant: would she ever awaken from the prison in her mind.

Aeris' clear voice broke through the fog that threatened to overpower Sarah at times. "You're doing it again. I know it's difficult but just focus on the connection we have and it will keep you from drifting back into that abyss of your damaged mind."

Sarah was losing count of how many times Aeris' encouragement had pulled her back from returning to her unfeeling body, now reclining in Tifa's office at the Seventh Heaven Bar. She also knew the only chance at regaining her life was in the voyage she had undertaken along the timelines now appearing courtesy of Aeris and the living Planet.

As her concentration returned to the images before her, she became aware of more and more detail. The small house in which the young Strife family lived was not what she had pictured in her mind. The fact that the small and slightly run down farm wasn't even in Nibelheim proper was another apparent error on her part. The town was about a twenty minute walk to the west nearer the rock wall of low mountains that formed a half moon around the town. The dominating feature though wasn't the town itself but the giant complex half embedded in the rock formation itself. From pictures commonly found in most ShinRa Corp. brochures of that earlier time it could only be the infamous testing facilities of the degenerate genius Dr. Hojo.

Spread in concentric semi circles radiating out from the rock face was the town of Nibelheim. Many small shops populated both sides of the wide commercial avenue. They seemed to be all small local operations catering to the town's inhabitants to supply clothes, dry goods and hardware. The most glaring exception was the ShinRa Motors Dealership prominent in its' corner location at the junction of the two main streets. The houses that most residents lived in were unlike anything in Sarah's childhood in Sector 5 in Midgar. These were no slum housing blocks but neat and well constructed one and two story frame homes made mostly of brick and plaster. The pictures of Nibelheim before the fire and destruction inflicted on the innocent inhabitants and their dwellings didn't capture the picturesque and idyllic impression Sarah was getting.

A dirty and slightly run down car moved down the street leading out of town toward the Strifes' small house. It contained one occupant and was moving faster than the condition of the vehicle would indicate possible. It slid to a stop amid a cloud of the rust coloured earth its' passage stirred up. Before the dust had begun to swirl to a stop the driver leapt from the car and raced up the small path to the house.

Cloud was still cleaning up from his earlier run in with the Chocobos and the water bucket when he heard a shout from his father. "Cloud where's your mother? I have some great news." Cloud had never seen his father so animated before. The smallish and slightly stooped man had on a kind of one piece brown work coverall with a small ShinRa emblem over one pocket. His features still showed a little of the boyish good looks that had first attracted Cloud's mother fourteen years ago though.

"She's in the house getting dinner ready I think:" Came the puzzled reply from the young boy. "What's going on Dad?"

Before he could respond the door to the house swung open and his mother, with her hands still clutching a mixing bowl and spoon, asked. "What is all the commotion out here?" She was a little startled when she saw the excited and eager expression on her husbands' face. "What are you doing home now? Your shift doesn't end for another half hour dear?"

"I have news. Very good news: You know how I said we would one day live in town in a nice big house with two bathrooms and in a nice neighbourhood?" His smile was growing wider at each word he spoke.

"Yes of course and I have always told you that Cloud and I are happy no matter where we live so long as we are together as a family." This was true as she never asked or expected fancy gifts or big houses to live in. Her priorities had been the care of the people she loved and knew anything else was secondary.

"That may be okay for a common labourer but now that you are married to the newest Engineer Second Class for the ShinRa Corporation we need a proper place in town to live." His chest had swelled noticeably and he seemed to grow several inches at the mention of his new position."

Cloud's mother smiled and said she was proud that he had finally passed the courses he had so long been working on after work. She quickly hugged her husband and turned back to the house saying over her shoulder. "But dinner isn't going to cook itself even if an Engineer Second Class is going to eat it."

"Well son, are you going to tell me you'd rather stay on this scrub of land or move into town?" His tone was more of a warning that the answer should be anything but that.

Luckily for Cloud he was never really happy just on the fringe of town. He was constantly the butt of jokes from his school mates about smelling like Chocobo crap. "I most certainly don't want to stay here Dad. When can we move? Did you buy a house already? Is it as big as the red one on Rufus Ave?" Most of the streets and public buildings in Nibelheim carried some indication of the real controlling power. The city elders could not argue with the 'suggestions' coming from ShinRa Corporate Tower as the majority of employment for their fellow citizens was at the ShinRa Research Facility.

"I never thought of that house Cloud." It was a mandatory detour whenever Cloud was with his father driving through town that they had to go by that big red house. Cloud was younger then and maybe to avoid disappointment or to prevent his father from feeling inadequate he had stopped the requests about a year ago. It was that self sacrifice that spurred his father to complete the training courses in order to obtain the promotion. As in all things desired and then attained the reality is never as rewarding as the dream itself. "I think I'll check into doing just that. Good idea son." He rested his arm on Cloud's shoulder and the two walked into the house together, closer than they had ever been before.

Whether it was the simple luck of timing or the subtle intervention of the Planet, the red house was indeed for sale. The price was more than the new Engineer second Class could easily afford but the dream of his young son far outweighed any sacrifices he would have to make. Moving day was the most exciting of young Cloud's life and he hardly slept at all the night before. He had been packed for days and only his mother's insistence had stopped him from leaving himself with just the clothes on his back to wear until they relocated. Even his mother seemed to be getting a little more animated about this change in their lives. It could have been a case of her sons' elation infecting her as well but she was getting into the spirit of the adventure. As chance would have it the happy day was just one week into the school mid term break so Cloud had another week after to explore the house and neighbourhood. This was better than most of his breaks from school as Cloud never developed close friendships with other kids in his classes. It wasn't Cloud's decision to remain on the outside it was where the others placed him. He was the quiet one who didn't live in town and was the object of so many pranks and jokes he began to hate all things about school. The only joy he managed to squeeze out of his early life at school was in the fencing portion of Physical Education classes. He was not a natural at the discipline but the determination to excel drove him to stay long after school finished to practice.

Cloud had just turned thirteen and was well into a growth spurt when Tifa Lockheart first noticed the quiet young swordsman relentlessly doing fencing drills. The piercing blue eyes were clearly visible even at a distance and she stared for a moment too long and Cloud caught her looking. It was hard to say who looked away quicker. Tifa couldn't shake the nagging vision that suddenly blossomed in her mind of the tussled blond head resting in her lap, the sapphire eyes looking up at her with silent tears slipping down his smooth cheeks. With a sharp shake of her head she returned to the here and now just in time to see the original reason for her appearance in the Gym. She was waiting for Solan, Wasco and Kendai.

These three were the uncrowned kings of the Nibelheim Middle School. All three excelled at field sports and were larger by a head than anyone else in the school. The seniors were always together which seemed to bolster their egos even more with the resultant bullying of others their chief source of amusement. The other less popular kids called them the Three D's which Solan, Wasco and Kendai took to mean the three Demons and began to refer to themselves as such. The truth, which wisely remained an inside joke with the vast majority of the student body, wasn't quite so intimidating. Their real names, which most preferred to use, were Dickhead One, Dickhead Two and Dickhead Three.

The exact attraction that drew Tifa to seek out their company was the source of constant speculation among her fellow classmates. Some of her wiser friends actually asked her to stay away from them as all they were doing was using Tifa's likeability as a way to further their own notoriety. For Tifa herself she was somehow drawn to the power and physical strength of the three and chose to ignore the obvious misuse the three's natural gifts were put to. As for the three boys it seemed that to have a groupie was another ego boost. It also didn't hurt that despite being two months shy of her thirteenth birthday Tifa was blossoming rapidly. Her long, straight ebony hair and fine boned facial structure gave the impression of a much older girl. The initially embarrassing need to wear a woman's bra at age twelve was replaced with the realization that she was receiving a great deal of attention from older boys in the school.

"Hey! Lockheart! You waitin for us? Can't stand being away from this too long eh? " As he approached Wasco flexed to display sizable forearms for someone only fourteen. Wasco was the loudest and crudest of the three, but not by much.

Solan added. "Isn't she always waiting for us stupid?" He was the undisputed leader of the three and took great pains to emphasise this at every opportunity. "Well you wasted your time today: we're going out to play chicken on Death's Head Cliff." The three boys all owned new ShinRa Motorcycles that they had badgered their parents incessantly to buy them and constantly thought of reasons to ride them.

"Yah we don't need some chick to get freaked out and start screaming when we start." Kendai was probably illiterate but due to his father's position as Plant Manager at ShinRa he always seemed to move ahead. "Ya know it's pretty dangerous and a little girl might faint.' This seemed to amuse all three and they began to laugh.

Tifa remained quiet and slowly approached Solan until she was slightly grazing him with her chest. "I can ride on the back of your bike Solan, but if you don't want me too see who wins than I guess I will stay home." This was not a stupid girl and she knew exactly how to appeal to the bravado of Solan.

"Might be a laugh after all. Okay you can come."

"Wait a sec. What if I don't want the bitch there." Every now and then Wasco tried to challenge Solan's leadership but always with the same result.

"Since when do I ever give a shit about what you want Wasco. If you don't like it then you can go home and help your Mommy cook yer supper. "Solan was inches from Wasco by then and staring unflinchingly into his face.

"Fine then. What do I care. Let her come." Every time he was forced to back down Wasco vowed to get even one day. A hollow threat from one bully to an even bigger one.

Kendai moved toward the parking lot which seemed to be the unspoken signal that any further discussion was futile and they were leaving.

Cloud was a silent, and to the others, an invisible witness to these exchanges. He knew all about the three and even knew exactly where they were going but considered it not his problem. He then took another look at the young girl. He recognised her from school but then realized she was the same dark haired girl who lived a few doors down from him. He had seen her a few times walking but mostly he remembered her playing on a piano in her front room near the large picture window. Something about that image had stirred him to linger near her house just to hear her play. It wasn't that she was technically proficient but the seeing her practise touched him deep into his core. He often took slow walks in the evening just on the chance she would be playing. He frequently said to himself it was stupid but inevitably he was out there again a few nights later.

He decided at that moment to follow the group. He didn't quite know just what he was going to do but the compulsion to go was overpowering. He had just received his own bike from his father on his birthday. It was a total shock and even though it was small and slightly used it became his pride and joy. His dad had said he had always wanted one at Cloud's age but they were too poor to afford it. Whatever the reason, it was now carrying Cloud to a junction in his life that was going to change him forever.

Once the trio of riders and one passenger reached their destination the sun was beginning its long descent into the purple haze of the distant horizon. The lone motorcycle that had followed them from school went unnoticed as the road up to Death's Head Cliff was twisted and treacherous. This hadn't stopped Solan from hot dogging all the way trying to frighten Tifa into holding on to him tighter. She was too stubborn to allow him the satisfaction and instead grimly hung on to the side bars of the seat until they came to a dusty stop on the barren outcropping. The name Death's Head was older than anyone alive then but it was obvious where the idea for the strange title came from. In profile, looking from the east and at just the right time of day, the large overhang had the distinct features of a gnarled but slightly distorted face. It indeed looked as if it was in the agonizing grip of death.

"Here's where you get off Lockheart." Solan's tone was forced indifference and Tifa sensed the tension underlying his words. "I'll go first."

The object of this rather juvenile practice was to back off about 200 metres, accelerate to 60 kilometres and drive directly at the cliff edge above the stone head, turning at the last possible instant your nerve would allow. The skidding turn was marked and the closest to the edge declared the winner.

Sarah as a novice to this kind of stupidity was bewildered.Within the confines of Aeris' mind she asked if this is truly what they did.

"The bravado of youth is often the cause of seemingly insane acts. I'm afraid this is all too real." Aeris sighed.

Solan spun his bike in a complete circle launching a small storm of dirt and stones to spray outward in a fan shaped arc just missing the group.

"Asshole" Kendai muttered under his breath.

Moving off the approximate distance that was required to get up to speed Solan slowed and turned to face the imposing precipice. Gunning the motor for a few moments, possibly to screw up enough courage or stupidity to make his attempt, he stared toward the three forms near his target. Bending low over the handle bars he released the clutch and lurched forward leaving a shallow trench dug by his rear tire. He was up to speed quickly and was gauging the distance to the rapidly approaching cliff edge. Approximately twenty metres from the drop he made his turn hitting the rear brakes at the same time. Not being the expert driver his ego made him to believe, he hit the front brakes instead, causing the bike to begin to nose dive into the dirt. His first panicked response was to release the bike and lean over to the side which only caused the bike to follow him and start to dig into the gravel and rough dirt. Luckily for him it was the only thing that saved him from going over. Unluckily the front tire of his bike glanced off Tifa's left calf forcing her to begin an unbalanced back pedal to try and remain on her feet. The blow was heavier than she could easily recover from and in an instant was at the edge of a hundred metre drop to the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff face. As her right foot vainly tried to find a purchase at the edge the loose soil shifted under her and she dropped. She managed to extend both arms toward the stone wall speeding by and miraculously her finger tips lodged into a small crevice about an arms length from the edge.

"Help me. Solan I'm stuck here please help me." She was amazed her voice was not the hysterical scream she expected it to be given the circumstances.

The three boys stared at one another for a split second and then in a cowardly display that dumbfounded the now fast approaching Cloud Strife they picked up Solan's bike and then mounted their own, started the motors and accelerated away without even a brief backward glance.

Upon seeing Tifa disappear over the edge Cloud arose from his hidden observation point behind some low scrub growth and was running with all the speed his muscular legs could manage. He knew he was racing only to be witness to the broken and battered body of the lovely pianist at the bottom of the cliff but her cries for help brought on a surge of relief. How he managed to accelerate even more after that was pure adrenalin rush. The now rapidly departing motorcycles were quickly dismissed as irrelevant as they were not going to be a factor in his coming trials.

Tifa was shocked but not completely surprised when she heard the unmistakable sound of the motorcycles starting and then leaving. Her first though was her friends were right all along. Her second thought was of the pain from her now bleeding fingers. The exertion to hold onto such a narrow crack was causing her fingers to cramp up, bringing her mind to the realization that hanging on was only going to prolong her agony. With a last deep breath she was set to let go when she heard a sound of gravel sliding under feet and then a mass of yellow hair followed by the brightest blue eyes, appeared over the edge. It was the boy from the gym and yes, now she realised from where else. He was the boy who constantly loitered around the street in front of her house.

"Are you all right?" Cloud tried to sound calming but his gasping for breath after his dash to get here made everything sound slightly high pitched.

Tifa thought to herself "_Is he kidding?" _But only managed: "My grip is slipping."

Cloud extended his body as far out over the lip as possible and reached down with both hands and just managed to make contact with Tifa's right hand which he slowly gathered into his fingers. She began to loose her grip with her left hand just as Cloud fully grasped the other and he was soon carrying her entire weight as the other hand slipped from its perch. The woof of air from his lungs as the weight of the young girl pulled him into the ground caused a small puff of dust to waft into the air in front of his face. He was now leaning ever further over the craggy lip so as to get his other hand around Tifa's right wrist. All the while, the frightened but under control young girl quietly looked up into his face.

The setting sun was painting the cliff facade with an umber brush and for the briefest of moments Tifa marvelled at the beauty of it until the sensation of movement made her regard the slowly expanding view of Cloud's torso. He was slipping further over the edge. She knew what was happening and looked up into the face above her, now contorted with the effort to hold onto her hand. She knew in that instant he would not let go even if it meant his own death on the rock floor below. She regretted only one thing at this precise moment: not getting to know this brave young man better. "Thank you!" Was all she said and then to Cloud's utter amazement she began slowly to relax her hand and it slowly slipped out of his grip. He couldn't speak but stared awestruck into the serene face as she started her rapid descent to death. He couldn't watch and closed his eyes only to hear a dull thud far too soon and too loud to be the girls body striking the bottom. And yes: there she was laying on the narrowest of ledges that made up the upper lip of the Death Head five meters below.

"Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" He was still in a state of disbelief that this miracle had happened. No answer and no movement. She was too far away for him to notice if she was still breathing and far to low to attempt to reach without special gear so Cloud knew what had to be done. Quickly shaking the numbness out of his arms and shoulders from the exertion of holding all the girls weight, he ran back to his bike and drove as fast as possible back to town and to the front door of Tifas' house to get help.

The initial shock of his story quickly gave way to an organized rescue with ten personnel from the local Soldier contingent quickly scaling the rock face and bringing the still unconscious Tifa back up to the plateau. From there, a blurringly fast ride to the hospital followed. Cloud was only allowed to accompany the rescuers to show the exact location where Tifa was and then unceremoniously ignored until a few days later when the questions began. "How did you two end up there? How did Tifa fall over the edge?" Then the more pointed accusations started after Solan, Wasco and Kendai denied any involvement. They also were able to conveniently provide alibis for that day. Cloud became the obvious choice by default to accuse.

Tifa remained in hospital for two weeks and was bed ridden another three when she returned home. She suffered a broken leg, various scrapes and strains but the most serious injury was a concussion. Her recollection of events was somewhat spotty and even though she adamantly declared that Cloud was not responsible it was of no use. Her parents had no doubt that Cloud was the culprit and nothing short of the Great Leviathan professing his innocence was going to change their minds. Their belief alone was not enough to have Cloud charged with any crime and the lack of a clear recollection from Tifa seemed to close the matter for most.

Cloud's parents believed their young son but because of the social and political connections of the Lockheart family any further protestations of his innocence would only serve to hurt the whole family so they too let the matter fade.

The years moved ahead and by the time all those responsible for Tifa's accident were in secondary school the matter was never mentioned again. Tifa however always believed Cloud was the only person that she would ever trust and they began a lasting friendship from that time forward. She still wanted to thump him whenever he went into one of silent and morose periods but their bond was fixed. At first they only met behind her parents backs but soon the head strong girl openly defied them. It wasn't the only defiant act she committed. Against the express wishes of her parents Tifa began to train in Martial Arts. Her quest to never again be at the mercy of others was the impetus for this obsession to learn hand to hand combat techniques. Her Sensei was later to say her skill and natural abilities far outweighed any student before or since. He also confessed that even in his prime he would have been no match for the beautiful warrior.

Cloud in turn felt closer to Tifa than any one person, including his parents, but the incident on Death's Head Cliff changed the young man profoundly. He vowed to make it impossible for there to be any doubt about his character. He would become the greatest member of the elite ShinRa Soldier Corps that the world would ever see. This was his obsession and he started to work even harder at his swordsmanship skills knowing they could never refuse his application.

Aeris and Sarah, still linked to each other, knew then that these events had somehow been manipulated by the unfathomable intelligence that was Planet. To see the random events so neatly fall into place to make it inevitable that all these unwitting souls would converge at the exact point in time when only they could successfully save the world from Meteor and Sephiroth was humbling. It only reinforced Aeris' resolve to bring about some measure of release to Cloud and now Sarah. Whether it was indeed possible was yet to be determined.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
